A typical electrical device is driven by constant current and a fault of this kind of electrical device can be detected by an ammeter or a voltmeter. However, the ammeter or the voltmeter is not appropriate for a fault of a kind of electrical device driven by Pulse-Width Modulation (PWM) signals which is comprised of high level signals and low level signals alternatively changing with each other.